Vivat Prince!
by Aifsaath
Summary: Princ je mrtev, ať žije Prince! Severus Snape umírá a loučí se se světem. Jenže Potter mu nedopřeje klidné ani to zatracené umírání.


**Princ je mrtvý!**

Člověk neumírá rychle. Nikdy neumírá rychle, smrt je skoro vždy tak _úporně _pomalá. Zprvu tělem zmítá agonie, jak orgány selhávají, zpomaluje se tep, před očima se rozprostírá tma, děsivá a přítulná, objímající, a pak se člověk uklidní, přijme tu bolest a mozek uvolní endorfiny, smrt se stává příjemnou, pomalou, nevyhnutelnou. Studenou.

Severus Snape zatím netrpělivě vyhlížel endorfinovou fázi. Jako kolikrát předtím jeho tělo vykazovalo vyšší odolnost vůči jedům a léta služby u Pána zla jej naučila snášet větší díl bolesti než ostatní, což však nečinilo jeho umírání o nic příjemnější, spíš naopak. Byl to jediný důvod, proč ještě dýchal, třebaže mělce a s obtížemi. Zatraceně, chtěl už to mít za sebou.

Osm set osmdesát dva, osm set osmdesát tři, osm set osmdesát čtyři..., počítal v duchu sekundy, které uplynuly od Potterova odchodu. Devět set od jeho vraždy, Potter musel zešílet, když se k němu přiblížil tak brzy. Kdyby ho Voldemort přistihl - panebože, má ten pitomec vůbec rozum?

Podíval se do myslánky? Potter měl tendence dělat přesný opak toho, co mu kdo řekl. Možná kdyby ho Snape požádal, ať jeho vzpomínky okamžitě vylije do nejbližšího odpadu, nedala by Potterovi zvědavost a udělal by přesně to, co udělat musel.

Skvěle, Severusi, pomyslel si Snape uštěpačně. Místo, abys teď zpytoval svědomí či se smířil se světem, uvažuješ o reverzní psychologii pubertální osoby, na níž momentálně závisí osud Británie. Kdyby neumíral, neubránil by se pocitu hysterie. Teď mu to však bylo zcela lhostejné.

Devět set padesát osm... Čtvrt hodiny a jedna minuta utekly od jeho zavraždění. Pokud Potter stačil dostat rozum, pak teď opouští myslánku se zásadním zjištěním – že se má nechat zabít. A co hůř – že mu dluží svůj život. Snape se neubránil potměšilému přání vidět Potterův výraz. Bohužel, ani tohle se mu nesplní.

Vlastně to bylo nespravedlivé, ale co na tomhle světě spravedlivé _bylo_? Důkaz ležel na zemi ve vlastní krvi s hlubokými bodnými ranami způsobenými hadími zuby. Snape jí přál smrt stejně potupnou jako svou vlastní, nejlépe z rukou Longbottoma. I když, nevěděl docela jistě, jestli si Nagini zasloužila _tak_ ponižující smrt. Nehledě na to, že se nic takového stát nemohlo, protože Longbottom každý den prohrával boj s vlastními tkaničkami. Had představoval nepřekonatelného soupeře.

Spolu s agonickou křečí jej zaplavil pocit marnosti. Sedm let se snažil ty tupohlavce naučit myslet, jen aby se nechali všichni zabít v beznadějné bitvě, protože si nedomyslí, že tu překáží. Pitomá děcka, nadával v duchu, pitomý Potter, pitomá Brumbálova armáda... Tak pitomá, že je nikdy nenapadlo, proč je za pokus o krádež Godrikova meče neumučil Crutiatem. Proč? Proto. Nikdy se nezastavili a nezamysleli se. Některým z nich se to stane osudným. Možná ne dnes, přesto brzy.

Bolest pomalu odeznívala. Ztrácel vědomí. Než se zhroutil docela, uvědomil si, co _vše_ za vzpomínky dal Potterovi. Jediná věc, která ho v té chvíli utěšila, byl fakt, že umírá. Nakonec ho pohltila příjemná, konejšivá tma.

**Ať žije Prince!**

Ale konec nepřišel. Jeho představa konce aspoň v sobě nezahrnovala ječivý hlas madam Pomfreyové. Severus Snape měl tentýž pocit, jaký míval, když se probouzel z krásného snu do pondělního rána, kdy jej čekala první dvouhodinovka s nebelvírskými a mrzimorskými prváky, pěkně děkuji. Žádná dvouhodinovka už nebude. Skryl se před Poppyiným hlasem do hlubin své tmy a doufal, že to _konečně _zmizí. Že zmizí bolest a hlasy a myšlenky a ta podivná lítost, která ho zaplavila vždy, když si vzpomněl na svoje studenty*. Kdesi v jeho podvědomí se ozvala nepříjemná otázka, zda je po bitvě, zda přežili. Zda přežijí. Na tom už ale nesešlo.

Poppyin hlas zmlknul. Severus se znovu ponořil do utěšujícího ticha, do něhož pronikl pravidelně se opakující, nervy drásající zvuk. Ale zdálo se, že to pípání – _bylo _to pípání – začalo mnohem později.

Cítil se podvedený, že ten pravidelný, otravný hluk a jiné sluchové halucinace jsou vším, co mu posmrtný život nabízí. Neočekával žádnou Valhallu, bez valkýr se Snape klidně obešel. Ani ho nelákala představa Elysejských polí či rajských hurisek. Nepociťoval zvláštní touhu setkat se s Osirisem anebo svatým Petrem. Ve svých úvahách o svém posmrtném životě se vždy raději držel při zemi, ale tohle ho neuvěřitelným způsobem ubíjelo nudou. Čtyři sta tisíc osm set šedesát pět pípnutí a Snape by se s radostí vrhnul do pekelných kotlů.

Hlasité _pane profesore!_ vtrhlo násilně do jeho tmavého, nudného světa. Poznal je okamžitě. Grangerová a Potter. Pekelné kotle získaly novou formu. Tmou kolem něj prosvítaly paprsky, nejprve mdle bledé, pak jasnější a jasnější, dokud neotevřel oči.

Vše kolem zářilo oslepující bělostí. Pach desinfekce, hnusné zelené povlečení; ležel v nemocnici. Oba studenti na něj upírali vyděšené pohledy, připomínali mu osiřelého kolouška z mudlovského kresleného filmu. _Já přežil_, uvědomil si Snape užasle. A opožděně, dodal vzápětí.

Pět set tisíc pípnutí. Harry Potter otevřel ústa.

„Vyhráli jsme... Já se podíval, pane." Odmlčel se. „Jak jste mi řekl."

Schopnost logického uvažování po Lily očividně nezdědil. Kdyby se nepodíval, nebyli by tu, zašklebil se v duchu Snape. „Je potěšující vědět, že aspoň jednou jste provedl něco správně, Pottere."

Grangerová se zatvářila, jako kdyby žvýkala citron. „Harry za vámi poslal profesorku McGonagallovou, když zjistil, že jste na naší straně. Přinesla vás ona."

„Vzkažte Minervě mé vřelé díky."

„Skoro jste vykrvácel."

„Toho jsem si vědom, Grangerová. Jistě máte další překvapivou informaci, kterou se mi chystáte oznámit, jinak netuším, co tu vy dva děláte. Můžeme začít u otázky, kde se právě nacházíme."

„U Svatého Munga."

„V Bradavicích už nebylo místo," dodal Potter přiškrceným hlasem. V pozadí jeho slov visela připomínka bitvy. V Snapeovi znovu bodlo.

„Kolik...?"

„Hodně."

„Remus a Tonksová..." jmenovala Grangerová. „Colin Creevey... Fred. A další."

„Někdo z mých?"

„Crabbe."

„Byl to idiot."

Grangerová a Potter si vyměnili pohledy.

„Jak dopadli Smrtijedi?"

„Většina z nich přežila a teď jsou v Azkabanu."

„I Bellatrix?"

„Tu zabila paní Weasleyová."

Cosi ošklivého si pohrálo s vesmírem. V žádném případě nemohla Molly – _ta Molly, _co se kolébala Příčnou ulicí s taškami napěchovanými nákupem jídla pro desetičlennou rodinu – porazit _a zabít_ psychopata jako byla Bellatrix. Svou absurditou to překonávalo dokonce i...

„Nagini?"

„Neville jí useknul hlavu Godrikovým mečem."

„Máte zvláštní smysl pro humor, Grangerová."

„Já to viděl."

„Mluvíme pořád o stejném Nevillem Longbottomovi?"

„Přestaňte ho urážet!" vyjekla Grangerová. „Neville není vůbec neschopný! Když jsme byli pryč, převzal velení Brumbálovy Armády on..."

„A čemu tím prospěl?" otázal se Snape. Skutečně ho zajímalo, proč ti spratci vyvíjeli celý rok neutuchající úsilí nechat se zbytečně zmrzačit a zabít Carrowovými.

„Přece..." Potterovi došla slova.

„Zajímá mě to, Pottere. Do toho. Vysvětlete mi to."

„Museli jsme vědět, že jsme se nedali. Že nás nemají úplně pod kontrolou."

„Někdy si říkám, zda hlavním kritériem pro přijetí do Nebelvíru není katastrofální nedostatek zdravého rozumu a pudu sebezáchovy, Pottere." Byl unavený. Strašně. Ani nevěděl, proč se s nimi ještě vybavuje. Otravní malí smradi. „Nepamatuji si na jediný zatracený týden, kdy bych je nemusel vytahovat ze sraček, do jakých se pokaždé dostali díky vlastní blbosti. Ze sraček, Pottere. Nemáte nejmenší představu, v co se tenhle rok zvrhl."

„Něco jsme slyšeli..."

„Stačilo to?"

Znovu se nezmohli na odpověď.

„Budete se chtít vrátit do školy, pane?" zeptala se pak Grangerová. Snape se na chvíli zamyslel.

„Pochybuji, že by rodiče studentů svolili, aby jejich děti učil bývalý Smrtijed."

„Ale přece..."

„Má tvář byla v _novinách _ve spojení s Voldemortem, ta vaše slavná Brumbálova armáda vytroubila všude, že jsem to byl já, kdo zabil ředitele. Neexistuje možnost, že bych se vrátil. Myslel jsem, že jste chytrá, Grangerová. Pro všechny budu už jen Brumbálův vrah."

„Já... viděl všechno," vyhrkl najednou Potter. „Je mi to líto." Čeho litoval? Snad ne jeho, pomyslel si Snape suše. Potter pokračoval. „Chci se vám omluvit za všechny problémy, co jste se mnou měl... Asi jsem nebyl student, jakého jste si představoval – já vím, že jsem vás musel dohánět k nepříčetnosti, ale to vy mě občas taky a... A taky vím, že jste to dělal pro moje dobro... Pro naše dobro..."

„Žvaníte. K věci, Pottere."

„Chci říct, že jsem udělal vše pro to, abych očistil vaše jméno. Aby si ostatní uvědomili, co jste pro nás udělal."

„Nestojím o žádná vyznamenání."

„Já vím, pane, ale přece si zasloužíte..."

„Harry chce říct, že požádal Denního Věštce o spolupráci," skočila mu Grangerová do řeči. „Aby vás očistil."

Pět set tisíc tři sta pípnutí uplynulo od chvíle, kdy se probudil. Pět set tisíc tři sta jedna pípnutí uplynulo od chvíle, kdy se mu znovu málem zastavilo srdce. „_Jak_?" zaskřehotal.

„Ta myslánka..."

„Doufám, že žertujete."

„Ne, pane," usmál se Potter. „Poprvé se nestalo, že by Věštec podal jen částečnou pravdu. Napsali všechno."

„_Úplně...?"_

„Úplně. O vás a o mojí matce, jak jste se nás snažil zachránit, o slibu, o loňském létě..."

Pet set tisíc tři sta deset. Pět set tisíc tři sta jedenáct... Tři sta dvanáct... Třináct...

„VY IDIOTE!"

„Pane?"

„KDO VÁM DAL PRÁVO TO DÁT DO NOVIN? TO BYLO OSOBNÍ, TY MALEJ DEGENEROVANEJ ZMETKU!"

„Ale pane, lidé by si jinak neuvědomili..."

„NA LIDI KAŠLU!" zasípal Snape. Před očima se mu znovu rozprostřela tma, tentokrát však ne černá, nýbrž rudá. „KDE MÁM HŮLKU?"

Redaktorka Denního věštce si nemohla vybrat lepší dobu pro neohlášenou návštěvu Snapeova pokoje.

„Dobrý den, pane Snape," šveholila ve dveřích. „Byl byste tak laskav a poskytl našim čtenářům kratičký rozhovor?"

„VEN, ŽENSKÁ!"

„Ale..."

„Bude lepší, když ho teď necháte být," Grangerová klidila všetečnou novinářku ven. „Právě zažil ošklivý duševní otřes."

„Jste si vážně jistí, že službu Pánovi zla jenom předstíral?" utrousila žena předtím, než ji Hermiona vystrčila z pokoje.

Snape zatím lapal po dechu. Hadičky, které mu prošpikovaly torso, mu jeho činnost nijak neulehčovaly. Harry Potter – ten zatracený kretén, jehož hlava sloužila jako dekorace krku! – se k němu uraženě otočil zády. On si _dovolil _ho _ignorovat!_ Snape považoval za své svaté právo ječet na něj do ochraptění, protože Potter právě překročil svou hloupostí čáru Neville Longbottoma, za níž se nacházela už jen zóna beznadějné idiocie. Potterův uražený výraz ho popouzel k nepříčetnosti. Naštěstí však dlouhá léta Nitrobrany dodala Snapeovi takovou dávku sebekázně, že když se začal opakovat, ukončil litanii nadávek a odmlčel se.

Nemělo smysl vztekat se. Uklidnil se. Už s tím nic neudělá. Co se stalo, stalo se.

„Když jsem vás viděl v té myslánce," promluvil Potter, „připadalo mi, že jste celou tu dobu musel bojovat sám se sebou. Že jste musel všechno předstírat. To, jak nás všechny nesnášíte, jak mnou pohrdáte a tak. Možná to byla pravda na začátku, jenže vy jste se s tím úplně sžil."

„Koho to citujete, Pottere?"

„Na to jsem přišel sám."

„Harry..." ozvala se varovně Grangerová ode dveří.

„Nikdy jsem vám nedal důvod mě nenávidět. Mohl jsem vás štvát, pane profesore, to přiznávám. Vy jste mě taky štval. Všechny jste štval. Ale vy si v tom nesnášení a ponižování úplně libujete. Vám se líbí být terčem pro ostatní, protože vám to pak dává právo být hnusný na ně. Chtěl jsem vám vrátit čest, protože vám to dlužím. Chtěl jsem se s vámi usmířit, protože už mě ty věčné spory unavují, pane. Máma by to tak chtěla."

„To bylo zákeřné, Pottere."

„Myslím to upřímně, pane."

„Vyvedu vás tedy z omylu, Pottere, nestojím o jakékoli uznání, natož o vaše. To, co jsem vykonal, bylo mé _osobní_ pokání, které se vás shodou okolností týkalo. Jediný důvod, proč jsem vám ukázal i vzpomínky na Lily, byl ten, že znám vaši povahu příliš dobře, než abych se spoléhal na racionální argumenty. Naše sdílené antipatie mohlo překonat jen to jediné pojítko mezi námi, totiž vaše matka. Bohužel jsem nedokázal určit, které konkrétní vzpomínky vám mohu předat, protože, jak jste si jistě všiml, ztrácel jsem vědomí. Spoléhal jsem se na vaši diskrétnost. Zjevně jsem se spletl."

„Ale..."

„Žádná ale. Nesnáším vás jako osobu, Pottere. Přiznávám, že historie s vaším otcem dodává mé nechuti k vám další rozměr, ale neopovažujte se mě analyzovat jako chudáka, který chce světu vracet facky. Serete mě, protože neexistuje jediná věc v této válce, kterou byste nezkazil. Máte vůbec představu, kolik úsilí jsme museli vynaložit, abychom zachránili váš nanicovatý krk? Jenže vás se to očividně nikdy nedotklo. Byl jste nebelvírská hvězda, která nemusí nést odpovědnost za své činy. Nebo jste už zapomněl na Blacka?"

„Co ten má společného s tímhle?"

„Zavzpomínejte. Nehodlám vám připomínat celý váš pátý ročník, Pottere."

Potter se zatvářil, jako kdyby ho uštkla zmije. Snape se v duchu škodolibě pousmál. Bylo uvolňující moci dostat ze sebe všechen ten vztek vůči tomu malému smradovi, vztek, který v něm celých sedm let kypěl. Jeho výraz napovídal, jak hluboko Severus ťal.

Ale nestačilo to. Pocit vítězství nad Potterem vyšuměl do prázdna.

„_To_ bylo zákeřné, pane profesore."

„Myslíte, Pottere? Nebo vás znepokojuje fakt, že vám říkám pravdu?"

Potter se zhluboka nadechl.

„Má smysl to rozebírat, pane?"

Vida. Rok v divočině jeho rozumu jenom prospěl. S největším sebezapřením Snape uznal, že Potter uhodil hřebík na hlavičku. V duchu, samozřejmě.

Pět set tisíc devět set pípnutí. Dýchání se ztížilo. Rozhovořil se a to se jeho organismu nasáklého jedem Nagini nezamlouvalo. Každé slovo si bralo kousíček nabyvší síly, každá věta ho nořila do tmy. Snape zavřel oči.

„Máte ještě něco na srdci, Pottere?"

„N-ne, pane."

„Skvělé. Mohu vás požádat o laskavost, než odejdete?"

„Samozřejmě."

„Okamžitě se rozeběhněte za tou mladou novinářkou a sešlete na ni Obliviate. Následně se vydejte do sídla Denního věštce a dementujte veškeré zprávy týkající se mě. A když říkám veškeré, tak veškeré, to znamená všechny. Považujete svou mentální kapacitu za dostatečnou pro splnění toho posledního úkolu, který po vás žádám?"

„Pane?"

„Grangerová, vy na něj dohlédněte, aby v té zprávě neudělal hrubky."

„Ano, pane profesore."

„Skvělé. Jděte."

Pět set dva tisíc pípnutí. Severus Snape ke své už tak strašné diagnóze připsal fatální _magistrózu_. Smradi zatracení.

Pět set dva tisíc jedna.

Pět set dva tisíc dva.

Možná začne učit aritmetiku.

* _Jsem bytostně přesvědčena, že v hloubi duše měl Snape všechny ty malý hajzly rád. Nebo je __minimálně preferoval ve stavu definovaném jako „živý". _


End file.
